1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electro-optical recording device including a plurality of light gates arranged in a row.
2. Background Information
Such a recording device is disclosed in DE-OS 3,742,538. In this device, a color sensitive medium, for example an appropriate record carrier, is illuminated through an array of light gates in a timed succession and in a dot matrix pattern with the three basic colors, red, green and blue corresponding to the original to be reproduced. The color change is effected by a continuously rotating disc which is divided into color sectors and is disposed in the beam path of the light source illuminating the light gate array.
In dot matrix recording devices or printers it is customary to continuously advance the record carrier during the recording process. In the prior art recording device this results in the three illumination regions associated with the individual pixels being staggered in the direction of advance, that is, the color pixels overlap only in part. The thus resulting color impression differs from that of the original. Moreover, the pixel spacing in the direction of record carrier advance is greater than in the line direction so that the reproduction is--albeit slightly--distorted.